bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Birthday
Blue's Birthday is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Cash Register (Skidoo segment) *Turquoise (Debut) *Gingerbread Boy *Baby Bear *Magenta *Timely (VHS extended version only) *Carly Lycke (Video Letter segment) *Victoria Stern (Video Letter segment) *Dale Woodley (Video Letter segment) *Gloria Estefan (Video Letter segment) *Tia & Tamera Mowry (Video Letter segment) *Michelle Trachtenberg (Video Letter segment) *Amanda Bynes (Video Letter segment) *Rosie O'Donnell (Video Letter segment; TV version only; Due to copyright to Warner Bros., edited out on the VHS extended version) Summary It's Blue's Birthday, and Steve is in need of viewer's help making Blue's party very special. Recap On the VHS extended version, we are greeted by 3 young children getting ready to watch Blue's Clues. We then see Steve trying to make up a dance for singing Happy Birthday to Blue. He then ask the kids if they could help him make up a dance. But there is a time limit as he has to get back before the show starts, and gets that help by Timely. They successfully complete it, and Steve then skidoos back into the TV just in time as the show begins. The intro's to the house are the same as the kids are heard at the beginning of the TV version. The episode begins as Steve welcomes us in, saying that they are the 1st guests for Blue's birthday party. He says that the viewers are early and, since they are, he wants to ask for our help in getting things ready for the party and playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants for her birthday. We agree & help out with the special dance for Blue. Later, we find our first clue, which is the color green. Then, Steve helps out by fixing some things that are out of place. We notice a cupcake that is missing sprinkles and a party invitation that got dropped on the ground. They also help to complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table. Steve then skidoos to the present store and picks out gifts for Blue, we buy her a stuffed blue puppy & Steve buys her a turquoise turtle. The cash register names the turtle "Turquoise." We skidoo home and finds the second clue, a tank. Later, party games are played. Blue gets a Birthday Letter from lots of pretty female celebrities wishing Blue a happy birthday . Then, many characters watch as Blue unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. After the last clue, a shell, Steve sits down in the thinking chair and figures out that Blue wants a turtle for her birthday. Blue opens Steve's present and finds the pet turtle from the present store. Blue then plays a brief round of Pin the flag on Mailbox before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Song. Soon after, Blue & Steve blow out the candles. Steve chuckles & then thanks the viewers, sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. BUT, on the VHS version, after Blue blows out the candles, Blue leaves the table and is nowhere to be found, so Steve heads inside the house to try to find her. He thinks he's found her behind Sidetable as he see the party hat she was wearing. But it turns out to be apart of the decoration, and this huge red present appears, and it's for Steve. Steve denies that it's for him since it's not his birthday, but the children persuade him to open the present to find a purple present, which turns out to be a yellow present, which then turns out to be a very small green strip present. Inside, it's a heart shape cookie that says "THANK YOU" on it. Blue had made it for Steve as a way of saying thanks for the party. They get back outside to the party and ends with the so long song and credits on the banner. Trivia *There was a 2-disc PC game based on this episode released by Humongous Entertainment as Blue's Birthday Adventure. *This is the last time where Steve skidoos into the Present Store. *This is the only time where Steve skidoos without Blue. *This is the 2nd episode to use the brass instruments. The 1st was What was Blue's Dream About. *This is the last episode where the viewers sing out Blue's Clues in the demo theme song. *This was the last time that Steve sings the So Long Song with the kids. The other episodes were What Was Blue's Dream About, What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try, What Does Blue Want To Build, Steve Gets The Sniffles, Blue's News, Magenta Comes Over, What Is Blue Afraid Of, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Story Does Blue Want To Play, What Does Blue Want To Make, Blue Wants To Play A Song Game, The Grow Show, Blue Wants To Play A Game, A Snowy Day, Pretend Time, Blue Goes To The Beach, Adventures in Art, Blue's Favorite Song, What Does Blue Need, Mailbox's Birthday & Snack Time. * This is the only episode to use the turtles (Hense the debut of Turquiose) in the Nick Jr. still logo (W/ Outro music ends throughout and copyright info.) ** On the 2006 DVD release of Blue's Biggest Stories (The TV version of this episode was used,) the logo got plastered by the Nick Jr. Productions and Nickelodeon logos (The letter got copyright info.) *From now on, Steve will stop giving out the wrong answers to Blue's Clues. *Because of Jeffery Fernandez's hair styling for Steven Burns, this is the 1st time Steve's hair was shorter, not counting the theme song from the episodes, the last 3 are Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try & What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things. *In the US version, the credits are shown in the birthday banner at the ending of this episode as the "So Long Song" is being sung. In the UK version, the credits are shown after Kevin blows his party noise maker in the same white page as any other credits. *"Blue's Birthday" is available on the VHS of the same name. The VHS contains extended material that can't be seen on television. *This is the 4th time the No a Clue phrase is heard. The last 3 are What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture, Blue's ABCs & Mechanics. *This is the 5th time A Clue A Clue is heard. The last 4 are Occupations What Game Does Blue Want To Learn, Art Appreciation, Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock & What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try. *This is the 15th time A Clue & Notebook is heard. The last 14 were What Was Blue's Dream About, What Story Does Blue Want To Play, The Lost Episode, Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock, What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try, What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day, Math, Occupations, Signs, Blue's Big Holiday, Weight & Balance, Art Appreciation, Nurture & Blue's Sad Day. *This is the 1st episode to air in 1998. *Assuming that the candles on Blue's cake mean anything, she is 8 years old. *This episode introduces Blue's pet turtle, Turquoise, who will appear in many future episodes. *This is the 1st time the program had featured celebrity guests, but they will appear many times in the future, either as themselves, or as character voices. *Gloria Estefan, Tia & Tamyra Mowry, Michelle Trachtenberg, Amanda Bynes, and Rosie O'Donnell all receive a "Special Thanks" credit for their appearance in the Video Letter segment. *Original broadcast was shown in primetime. *This is the 2nd episode to use the original cheers & applause sound effect. The 1st was "What Was Blue's Dream About?" *This is the only episode Magenta (Barking), Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Gingerbread Boy & Baby Bear all yell out "Thinking Chair!" after Steve says "We're ready to sit in our..." *This is another episode where "Yes!" was heard from "What Was Blue's Dream About?" & "Blue's ABCs" It was heard in the VHS extended version, when Steve asked the viewers if he can open the 2nd present. *The invitation had 7 candles instead of 8. Goofs *Close-captioning for Blue's barking throughout the episode reads things like "bowwow," which isn't normal practice. Normally, it just says "(Blue barking)" or something to that effect. *In the scene where Steve leaves the kitchen to go outside, on the bottom of the screen is a black strip, and when Blue jumps and appears in the window, you can see her bottom half missing before and after she jumps. *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpeningng5.jpg Blue's Birthday_001.jpg Blue's Birthday_002.jpg Blue's Birthday_003.jpg Blue's Birthday_004.jpg Blue's Birthday_005.jpg Blue's Birthday_006.jpg Blue's Birthday_007.jpg Blue's Birthday_008.jpg Blue's Birthday_009.jpg Blue's Birthday_010.jpg Blue's Birthday_011.jpg Blue's Birthday_012.jpg Blue's Birthday_013.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme Blue's Birthday.gif Blue's Birthday_014.jpg Blue's Birthday_015.jpg Blue's Birthday_016.jpg Blue's Birthday_017.jpg Blue's Birthday_018.jpg Blue's Birthday_019.jpg Blue's Birthday_020.jpg Blue's Birthday_021.jpg Blue's Birthday_022.jpg 18263317-jpeg_preview_medium.jpg Blue's Birthday_023.jpg Blue's Birthday_024.jpg Blue's Birthday_025.jpg Blue's Birthday_026.jpg Pistas Da Blue Birthday Card.JPG|Pistas Da Blue Birthday Card Blue's Birthday_027.jpg Blue's Birthday_028.jpg default (1).jpg Blue's Birthday_029.jpg Blue's Birthday_030.jpg Blue's Birthday_031.jpg Blue's Birthday_032.jpg Blue's Birthday_033.jpg Blue's Birthday_034.jpg Blue's Birthday_035.jpg Blue's Birthday_036.jpg Blue's Birthday_037.jpg Blue's Birthday_038.jpg Blue's Birthday_039.jpg Blue's Birthday_040.jpg Blue's Birthday_041.jpg Blue's Birthday_042.jpg Blue's Birthday_043.jpg Blue's Birthday_044.jpg Blue's Birthday_045.jpg Blue's Birthday_046.jpg Blue's Birthday_047.jpg Blue's Birthday_048.jpg Blue's Birthday_049.jpg Blue's Birthday_050.jpg Blue's Birthday_051.jpg Blue's Birthday_052.jpg Blue's Birthday_053.jpg Blue's Birthday_054.jpg Blue's Birthday_055.jpg Blue's Birthday_056.jpg Blue's Birthday_057.jpg Blue's Birthday_058.jpg Blue's Birthday_059.jpg Blue's Birthday_060.jpg Blue's Birthday_061.jpg Blue's Birthday_062.jpg Blue's Birthday_063.jpg Blue's Birthday_064.jpg|A boom mic was seen on the top of the screen Blue's Birthday_065.jpg Blue's Birthday_066.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-9.jpg Blue's Birthday_067.jpg Blue's Birthday_068.jpg Blue's Birthday_069.jpg Blue's Birthday_070.jpg Blue's Birthday_071.jpg Blue's Birthday_072.jpg Blue's Birthday.png Correio Season 2 Blue Birthday.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Birthday).gif|link=Blue's Birthday Post Time Season 2 Blue's Birthday.png Blue's Birthday_073.jpg Blue's Birthday_074.jpg Blue's Birthday_075.jpg Blue's Birthday_076.jpg Blue's Birthday_077.jpg Blue's Birthday_078.jpg Blue's Birthday_079.jpg Blue's Birthday_080.jpg Blue's Birthday_081.jpg AmandaBynes.png Michelle.png Blue's Birthday_082.jpg Blue's Birthday_083.jpg Blue's Birthday_084.jpg Blue's Birthday_085.jpg Blue's Birthday_086.jpg Blue's Birthday_087.jpg Blue's Birthday_088.jpg Open Presents.jpg eGF2Z2c4MTI=_o_pistas-da-blue---o-aniversrio-da-blue-2-de-3.jpg Blue's Birthday_089.jpg Blue's Birthday_090.jpg Blue's Birthday_091.jpg Blue's Birthday_092.jpg Blue's Birthday_093.jpg Blue's Birthday_094.jpg Blue's Birthday_095.jpg Blue's Birthday_096.jpg Blue's Birthday_097.jpg Blue's Birthday_098.jpg Blue's Birthday_099.jpg Blue's Birthday_100.jpg Blue's Birthday_101.jpg Blue's Birthday_102.jpg Blue's Birthday_103.jpg 0.jpg Blue's Birthday_104.jpg Blue's Birthday_105.jpg Blue's Birthday_106.jpg Blue's Birthday_107.jpg Blue's Birthday_108.jpg Blue's Birthday_109.jpg Blue's Birthday_110.jpg Blue's Birthday_111.jpg Blue's Birthday_112.jpg Blue's Birthday_113.jpg Blue's Birthday_114.jpg Blue's Birthday_115.jpg Blue's Birthday_116.jpg Blue's Birthday_117.jpg Blue's Birthday_118.jpg Blue's Birthday_119.jpg Blue's Birthday_120.jpg Blue's Birthday_121.jpg Blue's Birthday_122.jpg Blue's Birthday_123.jpg Blue's Birthday_124.jpg Blue's Birthday_125.jpg tumblr_lpg9h0z2At1qakjpw.jpg Blue's Birthday_126.jpg Blue's Birthday_127.jpg Blue's Birthday_128.jpg Blue's Birthday_129.jpg Blue's Birthday_130.jpg Blue's Birthday_131.jpg Blue's Birthday_132.jpg Blue's Birthday_133.jpg Blue's Birthday_134.jpg Blue's Birthday_135.jpg Blue's Birthday_136.jpg Blue's Birthday_137.jpg Blue's Birthday_138.jpg Blue's Birthday_139.jpg Blue's Birthday_140.jpg Blue's Birthday_141.jpg Blue's Birthday_142.jpg Blue's Birthday_143.jpg Blue's Birthday_144.jpg default.jpg Blue's Birthday_145.jpg Blue's Birthday_146.jpg pistas da blue blue's birthday.jpg Blue's Birthday_147.jpg Blue's Birthday_148.jpg Blue's Birthday_149.jpg Blue's Birthday_150.jpg Blue's Birthday_151.jpg Blue's Birthday_152.jpg Blue's Birthday_153.jpg Blue's Birthday_154.jpg Blue's Birthday_155.jpg Happy Birthday.jpg Blue's Birthday_156.jpg Blue's Birthday_157.jpg Blue's Birthday_158.jpg Blue's Birthday_159.jpg Blue's Birthday_160.jpg Blue's Birthday_161.jpg Blue's Birthday_162.jpg Blue's Birthday_163.jpg Blue's Birthday_164.jpg Blue's_Clues_Birthday_Notebook.png 51KPPAXNYXL._SL500_AA300_ (1).jpg Blue'sBirthdayBackCover.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg 0 (1).jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:1998 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Steve or Joe Skidoo Without Blue Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Vhs Category:Nintendo Ds Game